You're My Hero
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Tommy & Jason are finally doing it they are getting married but on what should be a happy day for them a darker evil had plans. slash


**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **You're My Hero

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason and many others to be listed as gone along

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Tommy & Jason are finally doing it they are getting married but on what should be a happy day for them a darker evil had plans.

**Chapter Summery: **The big day has arrived but even those loved and lost must be remembered

**Authors Note: **

I don't know anything about weddings or civil ceremonies so please don't shoot me if it's wrong.

**You're My Hero**

For those loved and lost

Tommy smiled to himself as he peeked out though the door into the main hub of the old but newly rebuild command centre, he could hear the voices of all the other ranger past and present. Some he knew by name only but most Tommy called friends, it had taken some doing now he was here (and he didn't mean uniting the ranger) after so many false starts Tommy had given into his heart.

Tommy's only true regrets was that three people that should be with him where not, Trini his truest friend and soul next to Jason, Zordon the father figure and mentor that had believed in him even when he couldn't and Amanda Oliver the woman who took him in and called him her son, she'd lost her fight with cancer only a year earlier and it still hurt Tommy.

But like all the other ranger knew they were all ways with them in sprit, Tommy sighed as he felt the twinge of guilt for leaving this so long.

"Not planning on running are you? It's just Jase would have our hides if you did" laughed a harsh voice Tommy knew all to well, with a shake of his head and a smile on his face Tommy turned to face his friends.

"Eric, Wes I'm glad you two made it and I'm not running" laughed Tommy as he hugged them both.

"yeah Dad cleared us to come after all I wasn't going to miss this, 15 year is a long time Tom" laughed Wes, then Tommy noticed another with them.

"Who's the kid?" laughed Tommy.

"Nick Russell and this is my partner Xander Bly" said the newcomer as he was joined by another and they shook Tommy hand

"Mystic Force?" asked Tommy with a warm smiled as they nodded

"well welcome to the family" said Tommy

"Well I'll say now come on your need at the altar" laughed Rocky who was Tommy best man/maid of honour as he dragged Tommy into the hub.

"Here we go….finally" commented Kim with a smile as she hit Eric on the arm.

Tommy looked around as they waited off to the side, Tommy's breath caught in his chest as he saw Jason at the alter looking hotter then ever and at that moment all he could think of is that time had been good to him.

The command centre had been decorated in simple decorations of Red and Green Tommy and Jason first colour with a single clothe in all five of the original ranger colours laid out on the alter.

Two single tapestry's hung ether side of what was once Zordon's contaminate tube, the one on the left was yellow with gold trim round the edge with the sabre-toothed tiger in gold on it. The other was simply purple trimmed in sliver and the Eltar coat of arms in the centre in sliver. Dimitria was now where Zordon had once been to conduct the wedding.

"Today is both a day of joy and of sadness, the joy that finally Zordon's two most prized son are to make their commitment to each other in front of those they consider family" an uproar of applauds and 'about times went up'

"and one of sadness for those that could not be here with us today that are remembered in hearts and minds may there sprit live on in us all. Zordon and Trini gave their lives so day's like to day are possible and along with Tommy mother they will watch on with pride and love" with that the room fell silent for a few moments as people paid their respects.

"Now without delay and the chance for Tommy to get cold feet we will start the ceremony" said Alpha 6 as everyone laughed and Tommy blushed as he walked down towards Jason.

Once they were side by side Jason took Tommy's hand as Tommy smiled at him.

"you look amazing" he whispered

"your not so bad yourself" laughed Tommy quietly as Zack grinned at him from Jason's side.

"We are gathered here to day in the sight of those who have gone before us and of whom you hold dearest to join these two son's of Earth in the bonds of Marriage.

If there is anyone here who might object to this speak now or forever hold you peace" said Dimitria as everyone looked around then back at Tommy and Jason.

Dimitria was about to continue when the door flew open.

"I object, sorry were later we thought we'd gate crash" laughed a woman dressed in purple with a lighting bolt tattooed under her eye.

Soon the command centre fell into a brawl since most of the ranger's there where ex ranger or hadn't brought their morphers, most of the older rangers recognised her forces as Tenga warriors. But before they knew it the fight was over and they all could relax until the realized that Tommy was missing.

"How did they get in?" asked Billy

"I don't know" growled Jason.

"Jase we'll get him back" said Zack as Jason nodded but couldn't help the total fear he felt.


End file.
